Time In A Bottle
by Denjiru Tamashii
Summary: Rumours of Hiei and Mukuro being lovers are cleared when Hiei returns the Demon Lords' castle with a child, his child. Her name is Caley, but her mother mysteriously disappeared. However, an unapproved relationship is formed between her and the attractive
1. Introduction

There'd been rumours-many rumours-about two powerful demons-Hiei Jaganshi and demon Lord Mukuro-being in love, but those rumours had ended when Hiei disappeared from the castle for what seemed like forever, only to return with a baby in his arms. The child was what cleared the rumours that had been spread throughout Demon World for years; thought Hiei had only been gone from the castle of the Demon Lords for the maximum of two years. If that. The infant's name was Caley; her father, obviously, was Hiei. However, if it weren't for her strong resemblence of her father, people would have claimed Caley to be an orphan. "Yusuke, you might want to look at this..." the silver-haired fox known as Youko said, waving Yusuke over to the corner he ceased to turn, but, however, peaked around.  
"Kurama...What is it this time? You eavesdropping on Mukuro and one of her gigoloes again you petifile," Yusuke replied, slowly taking a peak around the corner, "DU"  
Youko slapped Yusuke in the face hard, looking disappointed at Yusuke. In all the years Youko, as the Kurama Yusuke knew best, knew Yusuke, the teen had never nearly spoiled an eavesdropping project, thought he'd rarely eavesdropped. "Di...Did you just bitch slap me?" Yusuke shrieked, holding his cheek with a surprised expression clear on his face.  
Though, the surprise quickly wore off Yusuke's face. A sudden picture came into his head. It was of Youko snapping his fingers like a sassy school girl. Trying not laugh was pointless, so Yusuke just gave in right away, and burst out laughing, showing no signs of stopping. He kept laughing until Youko punched him in the gut.  
"Okay...Okay, I get th"  
"Ahem," a voice said, tapping Yusuke on the shoulder. Youko stood quiet.  
"Uhhh.." YUsuke stiffened up, and slowly turned his head, finding two rather annoyed demons standing there. Hiei and Mukuro were the demons. Hiei looked at Youko disappointedly. "Yusuke Urameshi's rubbing off on you Kurama. I leave for about two years, only to come back and find that you've changed into being a snoops and an eavesdropper...It's..." Hiei said, stopping his last sentence and looked down at his baby daughter who had been asleep since he'd first walked into the castle. "It's strange what two years can do to someone"  
Last time Youko had seen Hiei, the fire demon had a cold presence about him. It was as though he cared only for his sister, Yukina of the Koorime, and her safety. Now, Hiei proved the spirit fox wrong, but he'd also matured a lot more; although a sadness lurked in the fire demon's ruby red eyes. Sadness had always somewhat lurked in Hiei's eyes, but this was a new sadness. One that had never lurked there before. This new sadness was like Hiei's right arm right after he'd first used the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Fresh and sensitive-extremely sensitive-...tender...Youko felt he should attempt talking to Hiei about it, but decided not to. Youko knew Hiei could remember almost every minute of his life from the moment he was born, which meant that his daughter most likely could as well. He didn't want her to remember the discussion that could have been started.  
"What brought you back here after two years?" Yusuke asked, scratching the back of his head.  
"It's none of your business, and no one would understand. Not like I care anyway," Hiei answered, his tone back to the way it had been two years ago. 'I wonder...Is it me or has Hiei gone soft? ...' Yusuke thought, looking puzzled.  
Hiei gave Yusuke a glare, "I'm gone for that short of a time and you already forgot I'm telepathic...You're a pathetic mozaku"  
"And you're a shitty brother and a coward!" Yusuke snapped back loudly. If he'd raised his voice any more, he would have been yelling.  
Hiei closed his eyes calmly, and handed his daughter to Mukuro gently, knowing Youko would end up being the one to try stopping what was about to happen. Mukuro could tell that was why she was the one to hold the young Jaganshi. Hiei opened his eyes, the sadness within became temporarily shielded by infuriation and anger. The fire demon then approached the mozaku, and before Yusuke could defend himself, he recived an elbow to the back of his head. Another to his back.  
"Take that back!" Hiei yelled viciously, grabbing the collar of Yusuke shirt, lifting the upper portion of Yusuke's body off the ground. Hiei had only Yukina as family, but she had no clue Hiei was her brother. Not to mention Hiei would never let someone get away with saying something like what Yusuke had just said about him. Mukuro grinned. She eagerly awaited what Hiei would do, or say, next. She seemed to like this miniature fight that had begun.  
"Or I'll hurt you so bad you'll wish I killed you!" Hiei yelled louder, getting a Fist of the Mortal Flame prepared. 'For Keiko's sake..' Yusuke kept that to himself and yelled, "I take it back"  
"What's this young lady's name, Hiei?" it was no wonder Youko had not tried to stop Hiei. Youko had been occupied with Hiei's daughter.  
"Caley Shadow..." Hiei answered, dropping Yusuke down unexpectedly.  
"Who gave her her name?" Mukuro asked curiously.  
"Her mother gave the first name...I gave the middle..." Hiei answered with a sigh. It struck the others as odd with how he didn't say Caley's mother's name. 


	2. No Harm Done, Ne?

Thirteen years had passed since Hiei had returned with Caley, and she had managed to keep herself knowing what little she did know about her mother. All Caley managed to get out of her father was that her mother was fifteen years old when she had Caley and that her mother was also a fire demon. At least it was nice to know she was full demon, and completely fire demon as well. But she could get why her mother left her and Hiei on their own out of her dad. No matter how much Caley couldn't stand Mukuro, Hiei would not leave the castle.

Another problem was, Caley started to have a crush on the silver-haired spirit fox, Youko, but didn't dare tell Hiei. Only God knew what Hiei would do about the situation. Caley couldn't help but flirt with the oh-so-attractive Youko. Youko was well aware that the fire demoness was flirting with him, but couldn't help but flirt back as well. He just couldn't let Hiei find out about the constant flirting. No harm done, right? The fox did find Caley to be very cute, so he didn't see the harm in flirting back; it wasn't like he would fall in love with her...would he? If he did, and Hiei found out, would Hiei try to kill or threaten him? It was all too well known that Hiei was very protective of his family- especially since he now had a little girl of his own he was now looking out for.

Caley knew all too well that it was only a matter of time before Hiei would find out about the flirting, and it was also a matter of time before he would, most liekly, attempt killing Youko. Hopefully, Hiei would go to such extremes if or when he discovered these small harmless events that were occurring in the castle. Though, lately Caley had calmed down with the flirting due to a bad feeling she'd been getting. It was the feeling as though someone unwanted was eavesdropping, maybe even spying, on her and Youko.

The age difference between Youko and Caley was massive, but the girl couldn't care less. Who it was that was possibly spying, Caley had no idea what-so-ever, which truly bugged her.

"I feel like someone's been watching us, but I have no idea who...And it's bugging the hell out of me..." Caley confessed to Youko not too long after she'd started to get that feeling. She knew Youko had grown concerened about the sudden change in her behavior.

"I've also had that feeling, but I ignored it because I thought I was just being paranoid," so both Youko and Caley had that feeling, but if someone really was watching these two demons, who was it?

"What do we do about it then? We can't just go around asking people questions, otherwise it'd look suspicious..." Caley considered herself to be a midgit compared to Youko. Whenever she was in conversation with Youko, Caley was always looking up at him, but she didn't really mind.

"We..." Youko bent his knees, and made like he was sitting in a low chair. He wore a rather disappointed expression, "Just have to stop here..."

'But...That's not fair! I'd much rather look suspicious than stop flirting with you!' Caley didn't want to hear something like that come out of Youko's mouth. She didn't want to stop flirting with him.

"B-"

"Shh..." Youko gently pulled Caley into his arms, and whispered into her ear, "It will be easier to find this spy...Not ask questions and not look suspicious...Understand?"

Caley didn't respond right away. When she did respond, it wasn't with words. She just nodded.

"Good..." Youko replied, holding her closer, "I'm glad you understand."

"But what if we don't find them?" Caley asked, hoping this answer wouldn't disappoint her even more.

"If we stop here for a while, our spy will eventually give up. Then we can start up again...But for not it's too risky..."

'Good...'

"Alright..." Caley gave in, agreeing with the silver-haired hottie.

"Thank you for understanding," Youko held Caley's cheek and gazed into her eyes for a minute. She had sharp, piercing, ruby red eyes, just like Hiei. Caley's eyes pierced Youko's heart when she looked right back into his charming gold eyes. For a second, it had scared Youko.

"Don't thank me for nothing," Caley replied, leaning her head forward, closer to Youko's, the noses touching ever so slightly.

"Caley..." Youko wanted to, and knew that he should, but he would - and did so anyway. He kissed Caley's lips softly. The kiss lasted for minutes, or so it seemed, before their lips parted ways.

'I can't let Hiei keep her here...' Youko found himself falling in love with Caley, which was something he never intended to happen. But it did. Hiei was Youko's best friend, and Caley's father. Youko knew he should have never kissed Caley, but it was too late. He had, and he couldn't go back to change it. He knew that from here on, the water was only going to get hotter and hotter...if Hiei and Caley stayed, but it was clear that Hiei had no planning on leaving Demon World. Youko knew that Hiei had grown up without his parents, but Hiei could only say his father left Hina before he and Yukina were born, mainly because his father was a fire demon - and a male. Both of which are forbidden in the land of Koorime. Caley, unlike Hiei, had one parent with her, and Hiei wanted to make sure he gave Caley the life he never had. 


	3. Quick Changes

"Caley Shadow Jaganshi!" Hiei was calling for his daughter, knowing she'd be doing something in this area of the castle. Caley normally found something to occupy herself with and she always heard her father calling her. Not this time though. She and Youko had found their lips locked a second time. This time, the kiss more filled with love than the first time, throwing Caley's hearing off of listening for her father's call to listening for any words coming from Youko's lips under his breath whenever their lips weren't locked, which wasn't too much. Since as soon as their lips parted for breath, they just found each other again.

Youko's ears picked up Hiei's boot's heals clicking against the floor, as well as his yell, when Hiei was about to turn the corner. Caley heard the footsteps as well, and pulled away.

"Caley!" Hiei yelled again when he saw his daughter standing there by Youko, looking a bit dazed.

"Yes, daddy?" Caley asked, slowly shaking off the daze, licking her lips.

"What are you two up to? But first, tell me why you didn't answer me when I called you two minutes ago," Hiei asked. Caley always heard him. What made Hiei question what was going on was Youko's presence. Hiei never saw the two together. The of look of dazement on Caley's face made Hiei look at Youko suspiciously. Something about his daughter's expression told him something happened, but he decided to leave it up to Caley and Youko to confess. Hiei knew how Caley's mother was. She was a thrill-seeking fifteen year old - only two years older than Caley was at the present time- and a flirt. She was a great fighter who nearly beat him in a fight - their only fight. Caley was pretty much the same exact way as her mother was two years earlier than her mother, with the exception of the fight against Hiei.

Everytime HIei thought of how much Caley was like her mother, his heart began to sink. He'd never been in love before until he met Caley's mother, who disappeared without a word, but left a note and the engagement ring Hiei had proposed to her with.

"I didn't hear you..." Caley answered honestly, knowing how badly it sounded like a lie to her father - and Youko.

"And...?" Hiei wanted to hear both answers, and also noticed a slightly different look in Youko's eyes whenever he looked at Caley.

"She wanted me to give her an oppinion on her singing. We've only been here for a few minutes, Hiei. She was about to sing but then we heard someone coming...Who turned out to be you," Youko answered for Caley, knowing she could sing. He had walked by her room late at night sometimes, hearing Caley's powerful voice. The odd thing was that Caley had never been to the Human World before, and Demon World contained no music at all.

"Good-bye to you...Good-bye to everything that I knew..." Caley sang, beginning to walk away.

Hiei's eyes grew wide, looking as though they were about to tear. Youko noticed and couldn't help but ask.

"How's...How do you know that song, Caley? You've never been to the Human Worl-"

"Her mother..." Hiei answered truthfully, "Used to sing it...She sang it when she left the Human World...How Caley knows it, I don't know..."

"I only remember those two lines...Because...When she left us...I woke up and could hear only those two lines..." Caley said, beginning to walk and disappear into the hallway.

"She doesn't like Mukuro, Hiei, and you know that. Why keep her here? She rarely ever shows her face at meals...if ever..." Youko told Hiei, and began to disappear into the hall as well.

'I could swear people've gone against me lately...' Hiei thought, following behind Youko. When Hiei turned the next corner, Youko was gone. Hiei dropped his head, sighed, and just went back to his room until dinner.

' "It's strange what two years can do to someone..." '

It really was true. What seemed like the shortest amount of time can cause changes in people - no matter how big or small the change may be. It was still a change, and Hiei now knew that. It was all because of Caley's mother. She had started the change in Hiei. Now, Caley would be the one to continue, and possibly finish, it. All Hiei's goal was was to give Caley the life he never had. He didn't want her to grow up to be a thief. However, he would teach her to fight and master swordsmanship. He had been training her himself. That was really the only time Hiei would see Caley anymore. Youko was the one teaching Caley her school stuff, and Caley would do well with it, too. 'I wonder what she's doing now...She's gotta be at least 29 by now...' Hiei drifted into his thought.

Caley was mad at Hiei most of the time because he refused to move out of the castle. She often accused her father of being in love with Mukuro. However, on days like that, when Caley and her father would fight, Youko was always there to calm Caley down and help her cool off. Caley had no idea as to what she'd do.

Some days, Caley would rarely leave her room because she just wasn't up to doing anything, which were days when chances of Caley going crazy at any time unexpectedly were really high. Days like those were the days that no one would even try bothering Caley. The only one allowed to bother her was Youko because he never tried getting her to leave her room. Everyone would obey Caley's wishes, even Hiei, most of the time. 


	4. Prove Him Wrong, Girl

"Daddy, I don't get it! Why can't I go to school in the Human World like almost every other demon kid in this world?" Caley seemed like her age had decreased a few years.

"Because any parent who lets their kid go to school in the Human World is an idiot," Hiei answered rather calmly despite the fact that his daughter was pretty much yelling at him, "And you can stop raising your voice to me any time now."

Hiei rarely ever had to give Caley a reason why she should listen to him. She usually listened without a reason to. Youko sometimes couldn't believe Hiei was raising her on his own. But Hiei was, and Caley was glad he was her father.

"Caley your father wants you to eat with us tonight," Mukuro knocked on Caley's door, not entering. Caley was treated like a princess, and respected like one, in Demon World even though she really wasn't one. Mukuro had announced, when Caley was six years old, that since Caley was the only child in the castle that was to be the heir to her (Mukuro's) throne.

"Go away Mukuro! I'm not hungry!" Caley yelled. She was almost never when everyone else was eating. Mukuro always knew about Caley's dislike towards her, but never bothered to ask.

"Hiei demans you come to the diner right now," Hiei had instructed Mukuro to start being more persistant with Caley.

' I don't know what I did to make you dislike me so much, Caley, but I wish you'd just talk to me about it...' Mukuro kept her hand pressed flat against Caley's bedroom door and looked down. Mukuro then heard footsteps approaching the door from inside the room.

"Have you seen Youko around the castle? He's not there either," Mukuro asked, removing her hand from the door and lifted her head. The door opened and Youko stood looking at the woman coldly.

"And what might you be doing in there, Youko?" Mukuro asked, looking up at the fox.

"Caley and I were just talking about a certain spy that's been roaming around the castle lately," Youko answered, noticing Mukuro had jumped ever so slightly when he said it, as though she knew itor she was the supposed "spy".

"How'd you know about that?" Mukuro asked immediatly, not realizing she'd blown it. It WAS her.

"Caley!" Hiei yelled, looking at his daughter with an angered expression.

Caley ran up to Youko and peeped out her doorway, "Do you think he knows?"

"Wouldn't doubt it," Youko whispered back. Both knew that Mukuro was their spy at that point. By now, Mukuro had to have told Hiei everything she'd seen happen between Youko and Caley. Caley noticed a small grin grow on Mukuro's face. It was a new reason for Caley to add to her list of reasons why she hated that woman.

"Mukuro go..." Hiei's eyes were glowing, or so they seemed to be, as he got closer and closer to the fox and Caley.

"Caley gulped and tightened her grip on Youko's hand which he had hidden behind his back. Caley felt guilty about getting Youko into so much trouble with her father, "Sorry Youko..."

"Don't appologize. I could have said no, but I chose not to say that," Youko told her, and it was true; he could have pushed her away, but he didn't.

"KURAMA YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Hiei yelled and unshiethed his sword, knowing Youko and Caley were holding hands, that was until, as soon as his sword had been unshiethed, he heard it collide with another. Caley had blocked her father's sword from stabbing Youko with her own.

"Don't you dare call him that!" she yelled, pulling her sword away from Hiei's.

"I don't want you two near each other anymore!" Hiei yelled viciously. It was all too clear to Caley and Youko that he was truely angered.

"You amaze me dad! You just don't want me to fall in love because you don't want my life to go to hell like yours! Let me make my own god damn mistakes! NOT YOURS!" Caley was also growing angrier and angrier with each passing second. Hiei dropped his sword to the floor after hearing his daughter's words. Youko grew silent the moment Hiei stopped in front of Caley and himself. Youko was amazed with how Caley had burst like she had.

"Don't you"

"Don't YOU try to stop me from falling in love with Youko! It's too late and you know it! Now leave me be! Please, dad. PLEASE!" Caley begged, "I don't care about the age gap! You 'n mom didn't! Why should you care now?"

"Beca"

"Because you don't want me to make the same mistakes as you and ma. TOO BAD! How can kids learn from mistakes they don't make? TELL ME THAT!"

That was all. Caley had beat her father, and she was right; Hiei was wrong. He wouldn't argue any further. There was nothing to argue about. He'd made the mistakes, and Caley hadn't. She knew what had happened to her father and mother because of their not caring about the age gap between themselves, but was daring enough to repeat that, also knowing what it had done to her father. Hiei could see the past repeating itself. Caley was almost exactly the same way as her mother, as he remembered that woman who was still a mystery to his daughter. But Hiei knew Caley was right about one thing. How can a kid learn from mistakes they don't make. 


	5. G'night Love

"Caley! Wake up!" Youko's caring voice seemed panicked as he shook Caley's sleeping body in the middle of the night. Caley rolled onto her side away from Youko, wearing a small smile on her face.

"Alright, that's it," Youko said, and rolled Caley back over onto her back. He saw the smile on her face, and knew what she wanted him to do. Youko leaned over towards Caley's face, his chest touching hers, and kissed Caley's lips. He awaited a response from the "sleeping" Caley.

Caley put her arms around Youko and, lifting her head up off her pillow, she kissed Youko back several times, which led to a series of passionate kisses. Caley let her hands explore the spirit fox's body. One of her hands were placed over Youko's heart, and she felt no heartbeat.

"How come you don't have a heartbeat?" she asked, not knowing she was about to learn something new about herself.

"Demons don't have a heartbeat. You didn't know that?" Youko seemed surprised that Caley didn't know that.

"So that means that I don't have a heartbeat either?" she replied, looking surprised that she didn't have a heartbeat either.

"Right," Youko nodded, his nod leading into another series of kisses that went from Caley's lips, down her neck, onto her chest, and back up to her lips.

"You woke me for what reason? I know this isn't why..." Caley asked now that Youko wasn't panicked any longer.

"I'm afraid we might not be seeing each other much longer," he answered, grabbing the back of Caley's head gently and delivered a loving kiss to Caley's lips. Caley returned the kiss adding some tongue to it, surprising Youko a bit, before she pulled away.

"I knew it was too easy..." the small amount of happiness that shine in Caley's eyes quickly changed to sadness, which made Youko feel bad about telling her the bad news.

"Your fathernever was one to openly admit defeat. He's definately not going to admit defeat to his daughter...But I could be wrong about this new situation Caley," Youko replied, feeling one of Caley's hands move down to his rear. Youko had a feeling he knew what Caley wanted now, and moderately began to remove the blanket from resting over Caley's body for only a moment. Caley watched as Youko slid under them, pulled them back over, and felt a rush of warmth as she felt his body begin to press against her, then watched the blanket get pulled back over them. She knew what he was thinking and what was coming, and began to grow unsure of whether or not she was ready for it or not and if she want ed to go further or not.

Youko's fingers crept up Caley's tank top against her back. She shivered when she felt them go up half way, and lifted her back up off the mattress.

"Did you lock the door since you knew we'd be playing around like this after you told me that?" Caley asked, working Youko's shirt up slowly, "I can't help but see how you're not as innocent as you make youself out to look and be in front of others..."

"That's because they're not you..." He then pulled Caley's shirt up and off of her. It was the first time Youko had ever layed eyes on the girl without a shirt on, and he was amazed with the upper body that lay there underneath his. Caley succeeded in getting Youko's shirt off and stared at the muscular body that was there in front of her eyes. It made her wan to see more. Youko could tell she wanted to; he saw her eyeing his lower portions. "Oh?" she finally replied, "May I?"

"You wanted this...Don't ask..."

Caley's cheeks blushed slightly as she unzipped and unbuttoned the jeans Youko had been wearing that day. She slid them off of the fox, and Youko slid Caley's soft pajama pants off of her, seeing how her eyes dared him to.

"Do you really think I'd have gone this far if I didn't lock the door?"

"Good point," Caley gasped when she felt her underwear go down, being caught offguard by the sudden feeling of nudeness with the exception of her bra still being on.

"Did I"

"No," Caley reassured him, and removed his under garment as well. She then recieved a sudden feeling in her gut that told her not to go any further, but she blew if off like it was nothing.

"Something wrong?" Youko asked, sounding concerned, remembering Caley's age and suddenly feeling as though he was about to rape her.

"No, just had a stupid thought, that's all," Caley answered, kissing Youko once again with her tongue added in. Youko kissed her back, and moved the kiss down to Caley's neck, where he sucked on it for a moment until he felt Caley's legs wrap around him and begin pulling on him, wanting his lower body agains hers.

"C'mon Youko...You're disappointing me...I bet Urameshi's human pal Kuwabara is rougher than you..."

Youko let himself give and he once again pressed his manhood press against Caley's young untouched body, and saw her grin.

"I may be young, but don't let that stop you," she said, thrusting her lower torso up, recieving a feeling she'd never felt before. When Caley felt that, it made her want more, and her body shivered for a moment.

"I don't"

"Stop worrying, you won't. Alright?"

Youko killed her and finally unclasped and removed Caley's bra. He stared for a moment with a grin on his face. He thrust his lower portion up and down nonstop, reducing Caley's breaths to heavier and short breaths, gasps. The feeling came back to Caley, this time it didn't go away. Her legs still wrapped around Youko's back, barely at this point. Her womanhood was wide open for being touched, and Caley as though Youko's manhood was trying to push into her. Each time Youko thrust down, Caley could feel his come closer to getting in, and it always took her breath away.

Finally Caley's legs released themselves from Youko, but remained wide apart. With each meeting of Caley's and Youko's , Caley felt it and would let out a slight sound through her breath from time to time. Caley bent her knees and pressed her feet against the bed, it was becoming too much for her young body to handle but she wouldn't say it. The sex was beginning to hurt, and her eyes beginning to tear slightly. as Youko was going down, she jumped, pushing her lower body up quickly without warning. Youko pushed through, and Caley felt him enter. She then knew she wasn't ready for this; her body numbered down there in some pain.

Caley felt Youko begin to ejaculate and she orgasmed. Youko felt himself start, and Caley started to scream ever so slightly. He quickly covered her mouth and wiped the tears that began to escape from Caley's eyes. She was too young to have done this, but it was too late to change anything.

"Don't scream, whatever you do right now..." Youko whiapered, kissing Caley's forehead, and uncovered Caley's mouth, noticing that Caley had been thrusting up and down the whole time, her breaths were deep, short, and hoarse. She felt Youko pull out, but he went back in again. Once again, Caley orgasmed, he had ejaculated again, but this time, it was short. When he exited this time, it was quick and Caley whimpered. As weak as her legs felt, Caley managed to get herself on top of Youko, but when she pushed herself up she dropped down again.

"I won't..." Caley said in a low voice, sounding exhausted, pressing her breasts against Youko, who licked her nipples, and with each kiss to her lips, he licked.

"I'm sorry..." Youko whispered into Caley's ear when she finally found sleep. He felt as though there could be something bad happen in the future. 


	6. Speak Out

Caley woke up the next morning fully clothes and Youko wasn't there. '_He must've dressed me back up and left after I fell asleep..._' She thought. When Caley went to get out of bed, she felt sore and felt a pain in her lower stomach. Right after she dropped her head back onto her pillow, Youko walked in, closing the door behind himself.

Youko looked concerned, as though he knew something she didn't. Or he had a bad feeling about something. He sat on the of the bed, and put one of his hands on Caley's cheek, and kissed her lips softly. The silence coming from Youko started to worry Caley.

"Why you being so quiet?" Caley asked right away.

Youko held out an item Caley had never seen before and explained it to her before any question could be asked about it. She didn't think it was possible.

"Why use it on me, though? I'm too youn"

"Yes, you can, believe it or not. I didn't think it could be possible, but it's happened to a girl your age in the Human World, not too long ago..." Youko answered quickly, "And if it can happen to a human girl, it can happen to a demon girl your age. That's why we really need to know."

"You don't think youI can be, could be"

"I want to make sure..."

"YoukOh my" Caley was lost for words, and started to cry in fear of what could be discovered.

"Caley, please, don't do th" Youko wouldn't ever forgive himself for the event that took place in Caley's bed the previous night if he were to find out he'd gotten Caley pregnant. Both knew the odds of it, but Youko wanted to make sure. He already knew the answer, but wanted to play it safe. Youko found himself feeling helpless. He never planned on anything of the sort to happen last night, but it did, and it couldn't be changed now.

"But Youko! Please! Tell me you're joking! Please! What if-"

"Caley! This isn't any easier for me! These thoughts are eating me alive and you're not helping!" Youko pulled Caley into his arms, and did what he needed to, then kissed her lips softly.

"Please..." Caley's voice was hoarse, weak, and scratchy, and she dropped to her knees.

"Caley!" Youko ran to the girl's aid. This wasn't effect of last night. "What's wrong? Tell me. Don't lie."

Caley had started to shake, and her eyes were closed tightly, her expression was clear with pain. Her arms crossed by her stomach. Caley didn't answer tih words. Her response was short, deep breaths, and slight whimpers.

"Caley?" Youko eyes widened when Caley didn't answer him, "Hun, please, answer me. If you're hurt, tell me."

Youko picked Caley up into his arms gently. He was beginning to think he might have hurt her, and had got too rough. He placed Caley in her bed carefully, and put her blankets back over her. She was still shaking, but not as badly as she had been moments ago.

"I'll be back...I promise..." Youko said, kissing Caley's forehead, then left.

With that said, Youko left the room. IN the hall, he ran into Hiei, and quickly hid the item that cause his death for sure.

"It's one in the afternoon and a Saturday. Caley's always out today. What's wrong with her, or have you not paid her a visit today?" Hiei asked, sensing something was wrong.

"She's not feeling well today. I'm just coming from seeing her," Youko answer truthfully.

"She up to visitors?"

"She didn't tell me. I don't know."

"Then I guess I'll check up on her as well," Hiei continued on to his daughter's room, eyeing Youko as he walked past.

'_It's up to you, Caley...You can tell him all you want..._' Youko thought as he went to his room.

"Daddy...What would you do if you were to find out you daughter isn't a virgin anymore, even though she's only thirteen?" Caley asked, having recieved Youko's telepathic message. She couldn't keep this a secret. It'd eat her alive if she tried.

"Fir tell me what brought up such a question?" Hiei questioned, hoping his only child would be honest with him, "And be honest. That's all I ask. Teling the truth only makes things like this easier for both people."

"Promise you won't get mad?" she wanted a yes for an anser. Caley took a slow deep breath as she pushed herself up to sit in her bed.

"I promise."

"You know how you found out about me and Youko?"

"Yes..."

"Well...Last night, Youko came in for his usual late night visit, but this time, he was shaken up a bit...Well...one kiss led to another and another and another and so on and so forth until he joined me under my blankets."

Hiei nodded, knowing what was soon to come.

"I started to take his clothes off, the same went for him - "

"Tell me he didn't take off your bra Ca"

"He did and look"

"Caley!"

"Sorry!"

"How you two reacted towards seeing each other naked isn't my worry or business!"

"Sorry! Anyway...He was hesitant about doing it after we were nekkid, but I dared him, which was when..." Caley trailed off, "And right now..A moment like this is when I wish mom was here...She's make this so much easier for me..."

"I know, but keep going...I'm here to try to take her place on top of being your dad..."

Caley nodded and kept going, "I dared him, which was when I put my legs around his back and pushed up. When I did that, Youko started to do his thing. Each time he went down, I felt it you-know-where...After a while, my legs slipped off, and then I pushed my feet against my bed, my legs still open, and he was still at it..."

'_I really wish she wouldn't be so detailed...But then again she probably doesn't want me accusing Kurama of rape or anything like that..._' Hiei thought, still listening.

"After another minute or two, I pushed up as he was going down, and it felt as though his errr uhh..y'know-what went into my cough. I just started to thrust up and down, taking short, loud breaths as I felt something from him rush in. After that I felt a pain when it felt like he pulled out."

"Are...Are you hurting anywhere?" Hiei asked.

Caley made a line with her finger where she was a little sore.

"You're fine...Caley...You're still realling young, and kids your age are usually the ones to get addicted to sex...Just promise me you won't?"

"I promise," Caley said, hugging her father, feeling relieved her dad wouldn't try to kill Youko.

When Youko came back in, he saw Hiei still there. Seeing the look on Hiei's face told Youko he knew. No need to hide a thing. Though, Caley hadn't told her father one small thing, which would make him flip his lid for sure.


End file.
